The Parody Wiki:Rules
Since this is the parody and fan-fiction wiki, rules in this wiki are lax. Anything can be created on this wiki, but here are rules that everyone should be following: Rules #First and foremost, this is a Parody wiki, where our users make lots of fanon content. You can incorporate canon content into your works, but your work must contain at least some ''fanon/parody content. Therefore, consider this wiki as a '''all-in-one fanfiction wiki'. #Corollary to rule #1, do not plagiarize. If plagiarized content is found on pages/works without any original content, it will be deleted. #When you create a page, you must have some content. Any pages left blank within more than 28 days (4 weeks) will be deleted. #However, even when pages/works are incomplete (and marked as stubs), do not delete. We need to respect people's works, and give the users as much time to finish them. #The Parody Wiki encourages users to create parodies without limitations. In addition, crossovers and characters from different works are allowed (and even sometimes encouraged). #This wiki is family-friendly. Please do not include anything that wouldn't want to be displayed on the workplace or in the public (such as pornography, nudity, excessive violence, drugs, alcohol, gambling, etc.) #Edit only your own works. However, if you want to edit works other than your own, discuss with the creator of that respective work of what you want to edit, and ask permission first. #*'Side note: '''All canon character and list pages are allowed to be edited by anyone. Please do not take ownership of character and list pages. #Do not vandalize. #This is the one of the wikis where having good grammar is not required to contribute. In addition, there are no rules or conventions on formatting, style, language, or layout. #Sign using four tildes every time when you make a post on the talk page. Like this: '(~~~~)' #Remember, all of the rules on FANDOM are enforced in addition to the rules we have here. Common Issues Page deletion The only reasons that a page can be deleted is when it: *is blank for 28 days without an edit history *contains plagiarism without any original content *contains content not suitable for families (or anything not safe for work!) However, we will not delete pages for any other reasons. Pages don't have to be complete overnight. At times, pages can take months or even years to be completed by a different number of contributors. Therefore, we '''never', ever, delete incomplete pages regardless of time passed. Manual of Style While good grammar and spelling is extremely helpful, let's remember that we have writers and producers with little to no skill, so this is the right place for them to create parodies without judgment on grammar. Administrators should not issue warnings or blocks for a user failing to use good grammar. If necessary, you are welcome to fix any spelling or grammar mistakes. In addition, individual users can use whatever format they want to convey information to others. The Manual of Style is NOT in effect in this wiki. Adult content (NSFW content) NSFW content will be anything inappropriate for display in the workplace or any other public place. Inappropriate content includes nudity, pornography, excessive violence, promotion of drugs, alcohol, guns, and other regulated goods (except swords such as Mulan, and Sword in the Stone), condoning of vices, gambling and sexual themes. Blocking guidelines The ways the blocks be issued is that if the following happens: *Repeatedly vandalizing pages *Putting NSFW content, and uploading NSFW media. *Flaming and personal attacks made by a user *Violating the FANDOM's policies *Ignoring adminstrative policies or warnings *Circumventing blocks imposed by an admin Blocks will imposed on case-to-case basis. However, there are general guidelines for blocking: *'Warnings:' Most first-time infractions start here. Users will typically be given one or two warnings before they can be blocked from The Parody Wiki to remind them to follow the policies given on the Wiki. Even users with a block history can still get warnings for very minor infractions if warranted. *'Part-time blocks (<24 hours)': Second-time infractions will result in a part-time block. Depending on a violation, the block ranges from 1 hour to 24 hours. For instance, if a user gets blocked in the morning, they may go back to editing this Wiki in the afternoon if they reflect upon their actions. *'Short blocks (1-7 days)': These blocks will be imposed on repeated minor infractions. In cases of flaming, personal attacks, plagiarism, and vandalism, warnings will be skipped and will proceed to this step. *'Medium blocks (1-6 weeks)': These blocks will be imposed on more severe infractions. The blocks will be issued if a user regularly misbehaves on the Wiki. *'Long blocks (2-12 months)': These blocks will be reserved only for the most severe and repeated offenses. For instance, when a user has been editing for years and has a considerable contribution history, but has a history of regularly breaking the policies, they will receive a long block for a user to take a break for a while. *'Indefinite blocks' are imposed if a user chooses only to vandalize the wiki, create spam, create accounts in order to circumvent blocks imposed by an admin, etc. These blocks are only for users who will have no chance to redeem themselves. There are also special blocking circumstances for different situations: *'Blocks for flame wars (24-48 hours)': If a flame war breaks out between multiple users, all users involved in a flame war, regardless of who initiated it will be blocked for 1-2 days as a sanction to stop the flame war, without warnings. Individual rules made by users I (AnthonyAnything278) have seen very few users make their own page of the rules regarding their own parodies. I do not enforce these rules. Users that created these rules are responsible for enforcing them. If you are interested, take a look of sample rule pages: *Beto's Rules *Mr. Crabmeats Rules *NatureRules1's/GavenLovesAnimals' Rules *Rules About Kiaha Rockz Style Movie Spoofs Beta proposal by (A+278'' OR'' Red278 20:19, July 6, 2019 (UTC)) Main rule page proposal by (A+278'' OR'' Red278 02:41, December 8, 2019 (UTC)) Rule proposal is recognized and approved by an adminstrator. These rules will go in effect on December 14th 2019. Old Rules Page By the way, here is the old Rules page if you want to take a look at it: THIS IS WILL BE YOUR FINAL WARNING! Rules *Do not put Deletions in the Rules Again *If you Hate the Parody Wiki, Don't Edit okay? *Do not edit without asking *Do not delete the Rules *No YTP Videos Allowed *No scary images *No swearing *No False Info *No touching spoofs unless asked *Only Rated G and Rated PG kids animated Films Characters (nothing that's rated TV-PG, TV-14, TV-MA for television) or PG-13, R, or NC-17 for movies) *No adult content in general (that means no blood, guts, nudity (even if it's partial, like butts or something), no swearing, weapons, sex, promotion of alcohol, etc.) *No fetishes (that includes weight gain, inflation, vore, diapers, feet, bondage, etc.) *If you break the Wiki's Rules or else you be kicked out. *And have fun okay? PS: Everyone's who makes mistakes but it's okay. Category:Rules